Love's Embrace
by Missinde
Summary: A little AU for Schmendirck and Amalthea. What would have happened if Schmendrick had confessed his love for Amalthea?


**A/N: Here is a little story for all you Schmendrick x Amalthea shippers! We know there isn't enough so I wrote this little drabble, but I am contemplating making it a story. So review and give me your thoughts. Should this be a one-shot or a story?**

* * *

Schmendrick was a unique man, not in appearance, but in mannerisms. He was tall, lanky, and lacked large muscles. His eyes and hair color where of the same shade of muddy brown that were of no particular splendor. But none of that deterred him, for he was a magician! It was in his blood, the very core of his being. He had learned to be this great magician because of her. Because of Amalthea. She had enchanted him with her witty remarks during their journey to Haggard's castle. Her sweet, honeyed, voice intoxicating to him. She stood not too far from him staring listlessly into the sea. This had been a rare night, King Haggard had fallen asleep and left the magician with time well-needed to rest. However, on his trip to his bedroom he had come across her. The violet dress hugging her well sculpted body. Her white tendrils of hair hanging loosely. There was a majesty about her that he could not help but admire. He wanted to go to her. Comfort her in her time of need, but froze in uncertainty. Was it smart? Was the King's son, Lir, not after her as well? Schmendrick drew his hand to his chin in thought. He decided that it mattered not whether the king's son was taken with Amalthea. Lir's 'love' for her was an illusion, an infatuation. One brought on by her appearance of a beautiful young maiden. Schmendrick carefully took to the stairs to reach her.

His movement caught her attention. Her eyebrows rose at the sight him. "Schmendrick, it has been a while since I last saw you free wondering the halls without the king." There was a slight humor to her voice that made his heart quicken in pace.

He gave a chuckle at her remark. "Right you are. It seems as though the king has tired for the night. I have been granted a break, one much needed." His legs carried him quickly to her side.

At his nearness she leaned in closer, reveling in the comfort of his presence. His heart hammered with new vigor. "Thank you, Schmendrick. For all that you have done for me. For what you are still doing for me." Her hand grasped his as she tried to convey her gratitude for the man who, for an unknown reason to her, risked so much for her.

His muddy colored eyes met her purple spheres. "I would do anything for you, Amalthea." He felt his cheeks burn immediately as he could not believe he had spoken something so forward. However, he could not bring himself to regret what he had said.

Amalthea was touched by his words. He was always so kind to her. "Schmendrick, you spoil me more than I deserve." Her own heart beat faster as his one hand roamed up her arm. Why did it feel so good? "Why?" His hand stopped moving, much to her displeasure.

"Why what?" He questioned her. His eyes studied her face. Her huge round eyes, thick long lashes, and rosy pink lips beckoned to him every time they spoke.

Amalthea fought to keep a clear mind when he started to massage her arm. It feel so right. . . Her eyes flew open as she remembered that he had asked her something. What was it? His other hand took to tracing the curvature of her ear. Oh, yes! She remembered. "Why is it you treat me so well?" She managed to speak. His hand traced her collar bone causing her to sigh with a pleasure she had never felt before.

Schmendrick continued his ministrations on her arm and neck. How was he to answer? He supposed the best way would be to tell the truth; so he did. "It is because I love you, Amalthea."

At his confession she took fretful steps back. "Love?" Her voice pitched. "I do not know what love is." She shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't possible for unicorns to love. _You aren't a unicorn now_ , her own mind reminded her. _You are human, mortal. It is possible for you to love now_. Her thoughts reminded her of her mortality. Of the possibility that she could feel something more than friendship for the magician.

Schmendrick hid his hurt at her reaction to his admission of love. "Please, I know that you care for me. Will you deny that?" There was a desperation in his voice. He did not think he could live if she crushed his heart.

His words rang through her mind. The moments they spent together played in front of her and she couldn't deny the swelling she felt in her heart. _Is that love?_ Conflicted she relented just a bit. "I do care for you, Schmendrick. That, I know for certain."

There was sigh of relief from him. The knowledge that she cared for him gave him hope. Finding courage he moved closer to her. "Then is it not a possibility that you could love me?" His gathered her face in his hand and touched his forehead to hers.

The nearness between their bodies sent a warmth pooling between Amalthea's legs. It was a strange feeling, leaving her wanting more contact. "Perhaps if you described love to me I would be able to tell you if I felt it for you."

Schmendrick nodded at her suggestion. "It is constantly thinking of the other person's well-being, even before your own. It is yearning to see the other person at the next opportunity. It is a feeling in your heart that is aroused when they are around. There are constant butterflies flying in the pit of your stomach when you are together. Their presence is enough to sustain you. The feelings that the person evokes in you is something that cannot be replaced by anything on this earth. Love is the way I feel for you." He finished by kissing the crown of her head.

There were tears pooling in her eyes. All of those things described the way she felt for him. It was a beautiful thing, love. Her eyes met his and she smiled. "Then, Schmendrick, I do believe that I love you." There was a jubilant giggle as he lifted her by the waist and twirled her.

"Oh, you have made me the happiest, magician – man, in the word!" He slowly brought her down to place her on her feet. "Say it one more time, so that I may believe that this is not a dream I will awaken from."

Her cheeks flushed as she spoke again. "I love you."

His mouth reached hers in a matter of seconds. It was sweet and pure. He pulled away to brush his nose against hers. Once again their mouths found each other. They took their time to enjoy the other. With each ticking second the kiss grew deeper, hotter, and more intimate. Schmendrick's hand ventured down her neck to the side of her breast. There was an intake of breath as Amalthea felt the heat radiating from his hand through her clothes. Heat started anew at the center of her womanhood. Pulling away with restrained passion Schmendrick stared deeply into the eyes of his beloved. "We must stop before I take you here. I wish to marry you first."

Amalthea leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "If you are proposing, Schmendrick, then I accept."

They embraced each other then went to their respective chambers to rest for the next day. Each one impatient with the night. The burning desire to see the other consumed their thoughts. Neither forgot about their mission. The need to rescue the unicorns. Or the reality that Amalthea would eventually be changed back. But, they had hope for the future. They would fight to be together. Tomorrow was a new day that they would face together.


End file.
